Cutthroat
by and.and
Summary: Chap 3 up (: Apa yang sebenarnya disembunyika Kyuhyun dari Sungmin ? Dan apa yan akan dilakukan Donghae saat semua yang dianggap miliknya harus kembali. Bagaimana mereka mempertahankannya ? Membuat lelaki itu tetap berada di sisinya meski ia tak tahu cara untuk meyakinnya. KyuMin Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

"Tsk, kau tampak mengerikan, Sungmin."

Aku tersenyum getir, menghela napas entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam menit ini. Berdiri di depan kaca besar, mematut bayangan diriku yang dipantulkan dari benda datar itu. Seperti inilah pagi hariku. Selalu mengumpat pada sosok pria di dalam cermin –aku, diriku sendiri. Tidak ada yang kurang dalam penampilanku pagi ini, aku terlihat sempurna andai saja lingkar hitam di bawah mata ini tidak muncul dan mengacaukan semuanya. Kularikan sejenak jari-jari ini di seputaran rambut hitamku, mengacaknya sedikit agar nampak tak terlalu kolot di abad 21 sekarang.

Aku menatap sekilas pada deretan angka dalam kertas kalender yang tergantung di dinding putih samping cermin tempatku berdiam diri.

"Kemana saja bocah itu ?"

Aku terdiam kembali, tidak sepenuhnya diam karena nyatanya bibirku tak hentinya menggumam lirih. Menggumamkan kata-kata yang kupetik dari segala penjuru kepala. Menafsir, mematri dan menuangkannya dalam nada sederhana. Ya, baiklah…kalian bisa menyebut ini sebagai bernyanyi, tapi lirih, sangat lirih. Hanya aku dan telingaku yang sanggup menangkap suara ini.

"Berhenti berdiri seperti orang bodoh di sana, Lee Sungmin."

Nyanyianku seketika tersendat, layaknya sebuah kaset lagu tua yang tiba-tiba mati dalam kedai kopi di siang hari. Taruhan berapa pun juga aku berani menebak siapa yang mengganggu pagi hariku yang damai ini tanpa perlu menoleh untuk memastikannya.

"Dan berhentilah menerobos rumah orang lain setiap hari, Cho Kyuhyun."ucapku sembari memutar bola mata malas saat melihat bayangan pria itu ikut terpantul melalui cermin di hadapanku.

"Kau membiarkan aku mengetahui kode apartemenmu dan kurasa itu tidak terhitung sebagai menerobos."sahutnya cepat. Lantas ia hempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Bukan berarti kau bebas keluar masuk dari apartemen ini sesuka hatimu, Tuan Muda Cho."balasku sarkatis.

"Diam atau akan kututup mulutmu dengan bibirku."

"Kau gila !"

"Akan lebih gila jika kau terus berbicara seperti itu dan tak lekas kesini."

Aku menghela napas dalam, mencoba untuk tidak melempari pria itu dengan pot bunga yang ada di atas meja. "Kenapa lagi ? Kuharap kau punya alasan untuk menyita waktuku kali ini."

"Katakan hal seperti itu sekali lagi dan kau akan berakhir di atas ranjang denganku pagi ini, Lee Sungmin."serunya lantang, ada nada nakal yang tersembunyi dari seruannya.

Dan benar saja. Dia menyematkan sebuah senyuman, tidak…seringaian tipis lebih tepatnya. Kau memang gila, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi kurasa hal inilah yang selalu membuatku tak bisa lepas darimu. Aku baru saja akan membuat berita mengejutkan di media massa dengan melempar pot ke kepalamu lalu dengan mudahnya kau membuat wajahku merona sepagi ini dan melupakan ide gila itu.

"Pervert Kyu."ujarku setelah berjalan ke arahnya dan turut duduk di sampingnya. Aku kembali mengulum sebuah senyum simpul, entah kenapa aku tak pernah bisa benar-benar marah pada pria ini.

"Apakah masalah pekerjaanmu lagi ?"tanyaku pelan. Kusandarkan tubuhku pada dada Kyuhyun, menikmati pelukan hangat lelaki bermata indah ini.

"Hmm.."

Hanya sebuah gumaman yang kudengar dari Kyuhyun kali ini. Aku tahu jika ada banyak masalah yang disembunyikan pria ini. Entah apakah itu tentang pekerjaannya, tawaran penyelesaian kasus di beberapa negara, atau tentang kehidupannya yang aku tak tahu. Yang jelas pikirannya sedang tidak sepenuhnya bersamaku sekarang.

"Kau sibuk akhir-akhir ini ? Kau bahkan meninggalkan ponselmu di sini. Apa kau takut jika aku menghubungimu dan mengganggumu ?"tanyaku merajuk seraya memainkan jemarinya yang melingkar di pinggangku.

"Kenapa ? Kau merindukanku ?"lagi-lagi nada suara nakal itu kembali lolos dari bibirnya, seolah semua ucapanku hanyalah candaan belaka. "Kau bahkan tak pernah menghubungi ponselku selama ini. Aku juga bahkan ragu apakah kau menyimpan nomorku di ponselmu."

Entah bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan pria seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Mungkin Tuhan bercanda saat menciptakannya sehingga semua kata-kata yang ia dengar hanyalah dianggap selayaknya lelucon saja. Ingin sekali rasanya kuhantamkan kepalanya yang brilian itu ke dinding apartemen sekarang juga.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bercanda. Apakah semua detektif selalu bertingkah sepertimu ?"

"Dan apakah semua editor selalu menggunakan emosi untuk berbicara dengan kekasihnya ?"

Ck. Aku tak akan pernah bisa mengungguli pria ini dalam hal berdebat. Dia terlalu licik untuk bisa dikalahkan dalam hal sepele seperti ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun !"seruku keras.

"Kenapa kau sangat suka berteriak dan membentakku, huh ? Jika kau memang tidak bisa berdebat denganku maka akui saja jika kau kalah. Bukan berteriak seperti ini. Cukup katakan, _Chagi-ya, kenapa kau sangat pintar berdebat ? Wah,kau memang hebat. Neomu saranghae, Kyuhyun-ah. _Mudah bukan?"Kini bibir tipisnya telah beralih menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut. Kalau saja pria ini memiliki pendengaran super, kujamin ia pasti akan tertawa karena mendengar detak jantungku yang jauh lebih cepat dari deru kaki kuda di arena pacuan tiap kali dia melakukan hal yang, ehm..romantis mungkin.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah berhasil membuatku pagiku bertambah buruk kali ini. Jadi sekarang apa lagi ?"ucapku seraya menegakkan tubuh menjauh dari pelukannya. Sebenarnya enggan aku melakukan ini, mungkin jika bukan karena ingin menatap ke dalam mata hitam itu, aku akan lebih memilih bergelung dalam pelukannya seharian.

"Kau akan berangkat kerja ?"Aissh. Kenapa dia selalu saja menanyakan hal seperti ini.

"Iya, 5 menit yang lalu sebelum kau datang dan membuatku tertahan di sini."jawabku mencoba untuk jujur. Kau tahu jika aku tak mungkin meninggalkan bocah seperti Kyuhyun di apartemenku sendirian, dan ayolah, dia bahkan dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk sendirian.

"Aku tidak menahanmu. Kau yang bersedia ditahan di sini."sahutnya santai sembari merengkuh tubuhku kembali. "Apa pekerjaanmu menyenangkan ?"

"Yang jelas lebih menyenangkan daripada harus mengurus semua berkas kejahatan orang-orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal."aku berujar tenang, mencoba menyindirnya meskipun aku tahu pria ini tidak akan pernah mau mendengarnya.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar. Sangat melelahkan."gumamnya sambil mencium puncak kepalaku.

Tapi, hey..apa katanya tadi ? Dia membenarkan ucapanku ? Tentang pekerjaannya. Ah, apa lagi ini ? Kenapa lagi denganmu Cho Kyuhyun ? Kau memang benar-benar sudah gila. Apa setiap kasus yang kau tangani membuatmu harus kehilangan seratus sel saraf hingga kau berpikir irasional seperti ini.

"Okay. Kurasa memang ada hal yang salah di sini. Tidak…tidak….semua tentangmu memang sudah salah, tapi kali ini jauh lebih salah. Kupikir kau.."

"Menyukai pekerjaanku ?"tanyanya, lekas memotong kalimatku yang belum terselesaikan.

Aku tak menjawab. Hanya menggangguk mantap sembari menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar lebih erat memeluk tubuhku. Ah, aku benar-benar tak pernah tahu cara berpikir pria ini.

"Kau benar. Aku memang menyukai pekerjaanku, sangat menyukainya. Hanya saja aku lebih menyukai seorang Lee Sungmin daripada pekerjaan itu."tanpa mendongak, aku dapat mendengar senyuman dalam suara Kyuhyun. Mungkin ia berusaha membuatku jatuh cinta padanya dengan kalimat itu. Tsk, kau salah, Kyu. Bahkan kalimatmu itu tak akan pernah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu karena nyatanya aku sudah terlampau jauh mencintaimu. Konyol, bukan ?

"Kau selalu meninggalkanku saat tumpukan kasus baru ada di atas mejamu, jangan pernah melupakan kenyataan itu."balasku ketus. Walaupun begitu aku tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan senyuman kecil saat ia justru melesakkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku.

"Kau cemburu dengan tumpukan kertas itu ? Hahaha, ayolah Sungmin. Aku bahkan tidak bisa meniduri kertas-kertas itu."balasnya dengan gelak tawa. "Harusnnya kau tahu jika tumpukan kertas itu bisa menghasilkan tumpukan kertas bernominal untuk membuat kita tetap hidup. Hanya untuk alasan itu, aku memilih mengencani kertas-kertas itu dibandingkan dirimu di saat-saat tertentu. Arra ?"

"Lalu apa ?"tanyaku bingung.

Argh ! Entah aku yang terlalu bodoh atau Kyuhyun yang terlalu pintar sehingga sangat sulit untuk mengikuti arah berpikir pria ini.

"Apa ?"tanyanya kembali. Ayolah, siapa saja tolong bantu aku menghajar pria ini sekarang.

"Kenapa kau bilang jika kau lelah dengan pekerjaanmu ?"

"Kapan ?"

Baiklah, aku benar-benar butuh sebuah pedang sekarang. Ingatkan aku untuk menebas lehernya lalu membedah otaknya dan menguraikannya di atas lantai kali ini. Aku benar-benar muak dengan semua sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Aku _'kekasihnya'_. Tapi bahkan dia menyembunyikan masalah dari kekasihnya sendiri, seolah aku hanya ada di saat ia ingin berbagi tawa dan seakan tak ada saat ia memendam duka. Dia terlalu cerdik untuk menyembunyikan masalahnya sendiri.

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau bodoh ! Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kali ini atau aku akan benar-benar marah padamu." Bodoh, Sungmin ! Baiklah, aku memang bodoh, tapi anggap saja alasan ini akan mempan pada Kyuhyun walaupun peluang itu sangat kecil. Setidaknya aku telah berusaha mengancamnya –dengan konyol- kali ini.

"Kau mengancamku ?"Kini pelukannya terasa melonggar, berganti memutar wajahku dan menatapku dalam-dalam. Andai saja Kyuhyun tahu jika sikapnya ini membuatku ingin mendorongnya dari ujung tebing tertinggi lalu bergegas berlari ke dasar dan menangkapnya kembali.

"Lee Sungmin, kau mencoba mengancamku ?"Kyuhyun mengulang pertanyaannya kembali setelah ada jeda sejenak di antara kami. "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

Apa ? Okay, aku akan menarik kembali kata-kataku bahwa Kyuhyun sedang gila. Dia tidak gila, hanya saja **DIA BENAR-BENAR TIDAK WARAS**. Hhhh, sejak kapan Kyuhyun mau mengalah ? Tidak. Akan lebih tepat jika, sejak kapan ancaman konyol 'aku akan benar-benar marah' bisa membuat bocah ini berubah pikiran ? Aku senang jika memang ia mau menceritakan masalahnya padaku. Tapi masalahnya apakah ia akan benar-benar menceritakan masalah yang sesungguhnya. _Nan molla._

"Hentikan semua hal gila ini. Katakan semua yang terjadi padamu. Kau harus menceritakan semuanya. Aku 'kekasihmu', arrachi ?"kemarahan yang kuyakin sama sekali tak akan membuat pria ini gentar. Tapi bukankah ia sedang tidak waras, jadi apa salahnya mencoba untuk memalsukan sebuah amarah. "Katakan!"

Kyuhyun tertawa tipis sembari mengacak rambutku cepat. "Kekasih ? Sejak kapan kau mau mengakui jika aku kekasihmu ?"

Demi nama semua turunan raja setan di neraka, raut wajah Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar membuatku ingin memenggal kepalanya lantas membuangnya di kolam piranha. Aku benar-benar ragu jika pria sepertinya bisa menjadi detektif selama lima tahun. Dia akan jauh lebih pantas jika berdiri di atas panggung lawak di kedai teh pasar Namdaemun.

"Baiklah, kau sangat menggemaskan dengan wajah seperti itu, Lee Sungmin."jemarinya menyentuh pipiku lembut. Melarikan tangannya ke anak rambut belakang leherku lantas perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Bisa kurasakan hembus napas Kyuhyun menyapu wajahku, bibir kami bertemu. Kulihat sebelah tangannya terangkat, menutup kedua mataku dan membiarkan pautan bibir kami bertambah semakin dalam.

"Aku hanya sedang lelah. Percayalah."bisiknya pelan sedetik setelah bibir kami kembali terlepas.

"Apa kau sudah gila, hah ?"

Suara pintu yang terbanting kuat tak membuat Lee Donghae terkesiap dari duduk santainya di ruang baca. Sosok Choi Siwon dalam jas hitam di ambang pintu tak lantas membuat Donghae mengalihkan arah pandangnya dari buku yang ada ditangannya.

Donghae mendongak ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki Siwon menggema di ruangannya. Rambutnya yang hitam tertimpa cahaya senja, membuat sebuah kekontrasan dengan mata titaniumnya yang dingin. Ia menatap Siwon yang kini duduk di hadapannya, membanting sebuah map biru di atas meja kayu berukir Victorian di bagian pinggir. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya kembali melanjutkan membaca deretan kata di lini pertama buku bersampul coklat itu.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? Cepat cabut semua berkasmu dari sana dan kembali ke Spanyol bersamaku. Aissh, kau membuatku gila."

Ada jeda di antara kedua pria itu untuk beberapa saat. Donghae duduk bersandar, menutup bukunya perlahan lantas meletakkannya di atas meja. Suaranya yang datar berucap kemudian,"Aku akan pergi ke Spanyol."

"Apa ?"

"Aku akan kembali ke Spanyol."

"Ya. Kau memilih dengan benar. Kau memang harus segera kembali ke Spanyol."Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya di atas kursi. Terdengar jelas sebuah tawa lega lepas dari bibirnya.

"Setelah aku mendapatkan ia kembali."lanjut Donghae sembari tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat ke luar jendela ruang bacanya, mendapati sang matahari akan tergelincir pergi.

"Ya, kau memang harus…APA ? Hiyaa, kau gila. Neo miccheoso, huh ?"tak peduli dengan semua teriakan bodoh Choi Siwon, Donghae memilih berdiri dan melangkah ke arah jendela.

"Kau pasti bercanda bukan Lee Donghae ? Baiklah, ulang tahunku sudah lewat dua hari lalu jadi berhenti memberikan kejutan padaku."tanya Siwon. Entah kenapa pria tinggi berlesung pipit itu sangat yakin jika seorang Lee Donghae tak akan pernah membiarkan semua tawaran pekerjaan yang telah diaturnya di Spanyol terbuang percuma. Apalagi demi seseorang yang telah lama tak ia temui. Siwon berani bertaruh dengan semua ketampanan yang dimilikinya bahwa Lee Donghae….haahhh, tak akan pernah kembali ke Spanyol sebelum ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya di sini.

Donghae tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia hanya berdiri memandang lurus ke arah kanopi pohon Cyprus di halaman rumahnya dan kembali berkutat dengan semua pikirannya.

"Hiyaa, Lee Donghae kau benar-benar akan….Argh, baiklah. Terserah apa maumu."pasrah Siwon karena yakin tak akan pernah bisa membuat sosok itu merespon kata-katanya.

Siwon sadar jika ia harus segera meninggalkan ruangan itu sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan akal dan menyumpal mulut Lee Donghae dengan berkas map yang ia bawa. Ia ingin segera berjalan ke ruangannya, duduk dengan tenang dan meminta maaf atas nama Lee Donghae kepada semua perusahaan di Spanyol yang telah memberikan tawaran kerja pada pria itu. Ia ingin segera mendengar semua umpatan dari pemilik perusahaan itu lantas bergegas membeli sebuah samurai untuk menebas leher Lee Donghae. Ingatkan ia tentang semua itu !

"Aku akan segera mendapatkannya dan membawanya ke Spanyol, Hyung,"Donghae berkata, "Karena dia milikku sampai kapanpun."

"Aissh. Terserah !" Siwon mengumpat keras, berusaha untuk menghiraukan semua hal gila yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu. Siwon melanjutkan kembali langkahnya dan meninggalkan sebuah suara debum yang keras saat pintu bercat putih itu dibanting sekuat tenaga, namun bukankah Lee Donghae telah menulikan telinganya untuk semua suara sebelum ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan ? Jadi, suara ledakan mobil di sampingnya kurasa tak akan membuatnya gentar.

Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya memandang keluar jendela. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar.

"Kau tetap milikku, Lee Sungmin."


	2. Chapter 2

"Semua pegawai sudah pulang. Apa kau masih akan tetap di sini, Sungmin-ah ?"suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Tidak, sebenarnya aku tidak sedang melamun, hanya sedang berkutat dengan semua kata-kata di komputer sebelum pria itu datang menghancurkan konsentrasiku.

"Ah, Kangin Hyung. Ne, kurasa aku harus segera menyelesaikannya, penerbit menginginkan semua ini segera."aku mencoba memalsukan sebuah senyum kecil untuk sekedar beramah tamah dengan senior di kantor. "Kau akan pulang, hyung ?"tanyaku seraya menarik tubuh dari kursi kerja yang menahanku sedari pagi.

"Ya. Ah, Sungmin-ah, kudengar akan ada editor layout baru untuk buku yang sedang kau kerjakan. Kau sudah menemuinya ?"seolah meragukan pengumuman yang ditempel di dinding kantor pagi ini, pria itu membuat kalimatnya berubah menjadi tanya.

Aku menggeleng sembari mempertahankan sudut tawa di bibirku, ayolah Kangin berhenti berbasa-basi dan segera pergi, aku hanya ingin segera duduk kembali dan lekas menyelesaikan semuanya. Sungguh, aku sudah hampir mati karena merindukan tidur nyenyak di rumahku. "Aniya, hyung. Kupikir besok dia akan mulai masuk."

"Hm, geunde, kudengar juga dia seorang editor layout dari Spanyol. Dan…dia adalah seorang namja juga."tambahnya.

Aku tertawa tipis mendengar semua ocehan dari mulut besar pria itu. Aku segera meraih anak rambut di bagian tengkuk leherku, menyembunyikan kepalan tanganku dan bersiap meninju pria itu kuat-kuat dalam pikiran brutal yang kubuat sendiri. Kumohon Kim Young Woon, berhentilah mengurusi semua urusan yang bukan menjadi hakmu. Lalu memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan jika dia namja dari Spanyol ? Haruskah aku berlari mengelilingi gedung ini lalu memakai lipstik dan menggodanya untuk bisa tidur denganku ? Aissh, jika pun terpaksa harus kulakukan itu maka bisa kupastikan Kyuhyun akan membuat pelurunya bersarang di kepala pria itu lebih dulu.

"Ne, hyung. Kuharap dia bukanlah pria yang cerewet."

Tawaku akhirnya lepas. Apalagi hal yang patut untuk kutertawakan jika bukan '_wajah bodoh_' Kangin yang mungkin merasa tersindir dengan kata-kataku. Seketika guratan di antara kedua alisnya nampak berkerut, membuatku terpaksa menghentikan sejenak tawaku sebelum pria itu meninjuku.

"Kurasa kau harus segera pulang, hyung. Kudengar dari ramalan cuaca jika salju akan turun malam ini."Aku harap alasan ini bisa membuatnya berpikir untuk segera pergi dan membiarkanku menyelesaikan tumpukan kata-kata itu.

Ia tersenyum. Tubuhnya menunduk sedikit lebih rendah. Apa ini artinya dia akan segera pulang ? Yes, assa !

"Berhati-hatilah dengan orang baru, Sungmin-ah. Baiklah, aku pulang lebih dulu. Annyeong."Aku mengernyit. Hei, berhati-hati untuk apa ? Aku dan dia bahkan belum tahu orang macam apa editor layout itu. Dasar orang aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tsk, kau pikir siapa yang sedang kau hadapi, Kim Young Woon ?"

"Siapa kau ?"nafas pria bertubuh tinggi itu tercekat. Matanya terbelalak saat melihatku, cih, aku bahkan jauh lebih tampan darinya. Kenapa pria ini bertindak seolah sedang melihat hantu yang amat jelek ?

"Kau mengenalku ?"aku balik bertanya seraya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Berhenti !"serunya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku ? Aku tidak mengenalmu. Berhenti !"

"Ck..ck…ck…kupikir kau mengenalku. Sayang sekali jika kau tak mengenal calon temanmu ini, Kangin-ssi."jawabku singkat.

"Berhenti, kubilang ! Jangan mendekat !"

Suara itu sarat akan ketakutan, entah kenapa pria bernama Kangin itu terus saja berteriak dan membuat suaranya menggema di gang sepi ini. Hal yang membuatku ingin segera menghentikan suaranya dengan caraku sendiri.

"Hiyaa, jangan mendekat ! Aku tak pernah mengenalmu ! Letakkan pistol itu ! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, hah ? Kau bisa ambil semua uangku tapi biarkan aku pergi !"jeritnya lagi. Aissh, kenapa pria ini ? Aku hanya ingin 'bermain-main' dengannya tapi sepertinya ia terlalu berisik untuk diajak 'bermain'.

"Aku tak perlu uangmu. Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti mengganggu _milikku_."

Bukan salahku. Kau yang memulainya lebih dulu, Kim Young Woon. Aku tak pernah mengizinkan siapapun mengganggu _milikku._ Jadi, jangan salahkan aku kali ini.

Pria itu kembali mundur saat aku berjalan semakin mendekat. Hal ini justru membuatku semakin ingin mempercepat permainan ini. Tidak, tidak. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku menikmati permainan kali ini. Paling tidak, dia adalah mainan baru pertamaku di Korea Selatan. Mainan baru tidak boleh disia-siakan, bukan ?

BRAKK

Sepertinya tak perlu kujelaskan lagi apa yang sedang terjadi di depan mataku. Hanya sebuah dinding tinggi yang membuat punggung Kangin berdebam karena menghantamnya. Suara bising lainnya terdengar sepersekian detik setelahnya, tertahan di bawah kegelapan yang sepi di gang ini. Pria itu segera merunduk memungut sebuah benda pipih yang terjatuh di jalanan gang tepat dibawah kakinya.

_Cih, kau yang membuatku terpaksa memulai permainan ini lebih cepat, Kangin-ah._

"Kau sudah selesai menghubungi temanmu dengan benda itu? Tsk, kau tidak sebodoh yang kukira. Tapi, sayang sekali, kau tak cukup pintar untuk membodohiku."

Semua salahmu, Kim Young Woon. Semua salahmu karena telah mencoba mengambil milikku dan membodohiku. Kau yang memintanya,bukan ? Kau yang memintaku untuk segera mengetahui akhir permainan ini denganmu, kan ?

.

.

.

.

.

Gelap !

Entah apa yang telah terjadi, yang jelas kepalanya terlalu berat untuk menyadari ini dalam sekejap. Berangsur-angsur kesadarannya memulih seiring dengan terbukanya kelopak mata itu perlahan. Pria ini terlihat ketakutan, hawa dingin yang menyapu kulitnya mungkin terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang, terutama bagian pipinya. Kkkkk, tentu saja bagian pipinya.

Kangin berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya, memberontak saat tangan dan kakinya telah ku ikat dengan kuat. Oh, Kangin yang malang. Tidak…tidak. Aku tidak sekejam yang kalian kira. Aku bahkan akan membantunya agar terlihat lebih tampan. Apa yang kalian pikirkan ?

"ARGHH !"jerit Kangin, tertahan barisan dinding tinggi yang menyelimuti kami.

"Ah, apa sesakit itu Kangin-ah ? Mianhae."kuhentikan gerak tanganku di wajahnya dan beralih mengusap kulit pipinya lembut. "Bertahanlah, ini hanya sebentar. Kau ingin Sungmin menyukaimu bukan ? Kau harus tampan agar bisa mendapatkannya….Ah, tak perlu berterimakasih karena aku akan membantumu agar terlihat lebih tampan, arrachi ?"senyum di bibirku semakin mengembang saat kulihat kedua mata itu mulai menampilkan lapisan tipis kaca semu, seolah ada air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan ? Kumohon hentikan ini."Kangin mencoba sebisa mungkin bersuara, tapi mungkin pipinya terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan. Kupastikan ia akan berteriak jika saja aku tak sedang memainkan mata pisau ini di sepanjang wajahnya. Terlihat sekali ia berusaha untuk menghindari pisau ini, tapi sayang, sepertinya pisauku ini terlanjur menyukai kulit wajahnya.

"Aku dengar jika kau meminta Sungmin untuk berhati-hati dengan orang baru. Apakah kau terlalu takut jika orang baru itu merebut perhatian Sungmin ?"aku kembali menatapnya tajam, mengusap jalannya darah yang keluar dari beberapa sayatan hasil karyaku di wajahnya dengan ibu jari. "Apa jadinya jika Sungmin tau semua ini ? Mungkin dia akan menerima cintamu."kuusapkan bercak darah itu di bawah hidungnya. Mencoba menguji indera penciuman pria ini dengan wangi darahnya sendiri. Ayolah, bukankah aku sangat baik ? Membuat wajahnya tampan sekaligus memberikan pelatihan indera penciuman gratis kepadanya. "Atau mungkin dia tak akan pernah membalas cintamu karena ternyata kau sudah lebih dulu pergi ke neraka ?"

"Kau..Lee…Lee Donghae ? Berhenti atau…atau akan kupecat kau dari perusahaan itu."

"Ah, jinjja ? Kau bahkan sudah mengetahui namaku, Kangin Sajangnim. Tsk, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu. Bagaimana cara memecat orang saat kau ada di neraka ? Apakah para setan meminjamimu bolpoin dan materai ?"

Pria bertumbuh kekar itu semakin memundurkan wajahnya kebelakang mengimbangi gerak pisauku yang terus saja mencoba menciumi wajah putihnya. Dan sayang sekali, gerakannya tak bisa terlalu jauh dengan keadaan terikat seperti ini. Sekalipun ia menundukkan wajahnya kemudian berkilah ke kiri dan ke kanan, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, kakinya tak bisa berlari.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Kim Young Woon. Kau tahu, aku sangat benci saat seseorang merebut milikku dan mengabaikanku."

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban yang kumau dari mulut pria itu, pikiranku semakin kacau. Aku tahu akan terasa sakit saat ia menggerakkan tulang pipi itu terlalu sering tapi apa peduliku ? Jika ia mau selamat maka harusnya ia menjawab.

"ARGH !"jeritan itu kembali menggema dalam ruangan gelap ini saat pisau ini menusuk kulit pelipisnya. Seketika bau anyir itu menyeruak, tertiup angin hingga sampai mengetuk rongga hidungku. Darah itu mengalir melewati aliran darah lain yang belum mengering, hahaha, aku tahu ini tidak sakit, pria ini saja yang terlalu lemah.

"Kau menyukai Sungmin, bukan ? Kau ingin merebutnya dariku, kan ? JAWAB !"

Aku menatap marah pada lelaki yang kini menangis tertahan tanpa isakan. "Kau akan mengambil Sungmin dariku,kan ?"ujarku masih dengan semua emosi yang meluap. Entah kenapa emosi ini tak bisa terbendung jika menyangkut tentang _milikku. _

"Pergilah kau, biadab. Jangan mencoba mendekati Sungmin !"bentaknya dengan suara bergetar.

Aku menyeringai, tertawa terbahak sedetik kemudian. "Cih…mencoba melindungi lelaki yang kau sukai, Kangin-ah ? Sayangnya, aku mencintai Sungmin jauh lebih besar dari apa yang kau rasakan. Dan aku yang akan memilikinya, bukan kau."Aku sangat menyukai saat semua setan itu berkeliling di kepalaku dan membuat nada meremehkan keluar dari mulutku.

"Sialan kau Lee Donghae. Jangan coba macam-macam dengan Sungmin. Kau tak akan pernah bisa memilikinya."

Aku tidak marah karena umpatannya yang merendahkanku, tapi ini karena ia adalah orang yang pertama kalinya mengatakan jika aku tak akan bisa memiliki apa yang menjadi _milikku. _Mataku memanas, menggenggam pisau berwarna keperakan ini dengan kuat.

"Aku akan menjebloskanmu ke penjara, Lee Donghae."tetap gemetar meski nadanya terdengar mengancam.

Kulihat tangannya yang terikat bergerak, mencoba merogoh saku belakangnya mungkin. Ck, mencoba membodohiku lagi, Kim Young Woon ?

"Apa kau mencari ini ?"seringaian tipis kembali tersemat di wajahku saat kulihat dahinya berkerut melihat telepon genggam miliknya ada padaku. "Siapa yang ingin kau hubungi ? Lee Sungmin terlebih dulu atau polisi lebih dulu ? Atau mungkin penjaga pintu neraka dulu ?"

Seolah sudah amat mahir dalam hal mengumpat, pria itu kembali berteriak keras, "Biadab kau Lee Donghae ! Lepaskan aku !" Kemudian ia mencoba memberontak dengan menggerakkan tubuh besarnya kuat-kuat, namun lambat laun gerakan itu melemah saat ia merasa melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

Tiitt

"Ah, bahkan kau meletakkan nomor Sungmin pada panggilan cepat di telepon genggammu ? Ck..ck..ck…Kangin yang baik."

Aku menggeleng pelan. Orang itu masih tetap duduk manis di depan sana. Dan kurasa memberikan sebuah permainan kejutan bukan masalah. Membiarkan dia mendengar suara lelaki yang dicintainya untuk yang terakhir. Ah, entah kenapa aku merasa begitu baik hati hari ini.

"Yeobboseyo."

.

.

.

.

.

Ah, Lee Sungmin, bahkan suara manismu ini adalah milikku. Harusnya tak kuperdengarkan suaramu pada orang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeobboseyo."

Suara manis itu tiba-tiba terdengar dari seberang sambungan telepon genggam itu, membuat seringaian kecil kembali terlihat di wajah Lee Donghae.

"Yeobboseyo. Kangin hyung, wae geure ? Yeobboseyo."

Pria bertubuh tinggi yang kini terikat di atas kursi itu tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat kedua matanya saat ini. Terlebih tidak mempercayai dengan apa yang ia dengar. Entah ia harus bahagia mendengar suara itu atau justru ketakutan sekarang.

"Ss-sungmin.."ujarnya lirih.

Tak dapat terelakkan lagi sebuah senyum yang lebih lebar terlukis di bibir Donghae. Laki-laki itu langsung berjalan mendekat ke arah Kangin, perlahan namun pasti seraya membawa telepon genggam itu. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pisau terangkat ke atas, menghujam langsung ke arah paha Kangin yang terbalut celana hitam.

"Arghhh…"

Darah segar keluar dari bagian paha pria yang kini ada di depannya. Bau darah yang anyir dan air mata yang lolos dari Kangin membuatnya semakin lupa diri. Semburat warna coklat yang ada di mata onyx itu seketika meredup, berganti kilatan merah yang sarat akan amarah. Pisau keperakan yang menembus kulitnya tak ayal mulai membuat Kangin merasakan sakit dan perih yang luar biasa. Pemuda itu sebisa mungkin menahan teriakannya agar tak sampai terdengar oleh Sungmin tapi seperti Donghae menginginkan hal yang berebeda.

"Argh…S-sungmin-ah…ARGH ! Hati-hat….ARGH !"

Dengan cepat Donghae melemparkan ponsel hitam itu ke arah dinding, membuat benda pipih itu pecah menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Sudah cukup bermain denganmu Kangin-ah. Kau membosankan."

Pisau keperakan itu belum beralih dari tempatnya menancap tadi. Semakin kuat mengoyak paha Kangin karena nyatanya kini Donghae menggerakkan pisau itu dengan brutal. Tangan putih Lee Donghae kini bercampur dengan cairan berwarna merah kehitaman yang ikut mengalir turun ke dasar lantai.

"Aaaakhhhhh…"

Sungguh bukan suara itu yang menjadikan pemandangan ini tampak mengerikan dan menyedihkan dalam sekali waktu, tapi darah yang terus mengalir dari hasil sayatan Donghae pada bagian leher Kangin yang membuat pria kekar itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai kehilangan napas dalam parunya. Suara pekikan yang memilukan itu perlahan menghilang, tertelan hembus angin yang ikut mengantarkan rohnya berkelana meninggalkan raga seiring dengan terhentinya hujaman pisau dari Donghae.

"Selamat menikmati liburanmu ke neraka, Kim Young Woon."

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeobboseyo. Kangin hyung, wae geure ? Yeobboseyo."

"Arghhh…"

"Yeobboseyo. Hyung, waeyo ? Hyung….hyung…Kangin hyung ?"

"Argh…S-sungmin-ah…ARGH ! Hati-hat….ARGH !"

"Hyung…wae ? Hyung…"

Tuutt Tuttt Tutttt

"Hyung…Kangin Hyung…"panggilku sekali lagi. Nihil. Tak ada suara lain yang menyahut dari seberang sambungan telepon ini. Kemana dia ? Dan kenapa orang ini ?

Haaaah….ada apa lagi ini ?

Kuhempaskan tubuhku di atas sofa. Semua pekerjaan itu membuat mata dan kepalaku bertambah perih setiap detiknya. Ayolah, aku baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemenku, lalu kini apa lagi ? Kenapa Kangin itu membuat sebuah panggilan telepon aneh dan membuat semuanya semakin terasa berat.

"Tuhan, kau bahkan belum mengizinkanku untuk melepas dasi ini. Kumohon berdamailah denganku kali ini saja. Biarkan aku beristirahat."kupejamkan sejenak mata lelahku sembari melepas ikatan dasi yang tergantung di kerah kemeja putihku, lantas menghela sebuah napas yang dalam –teramat dalam- untuk sejenak menyegarkan pikiranku.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"

Aku hampir saja mengumpat dengan sangat keras karena terkejut. Di belakangku kini telah berdiri seorang namja berjaket hitam dengan sebuah pistol di bagian pinggangnya. Ia mengernyit, membuat matanya terlihat semakin sipit saat melakukan itu.

Ingin sekali aku mengabaikannya tapi semakin keras aku berpikir untuk mengabaikan pria ini maka semakin keras pula aku harus berpikir untuk tidak melakukannya jika tak ingin menghabiskan tenaga untuk berdebat dengannya. "Kangin menelponku."kepalaku terasa semakin berat. Rasanya pusing sekali.

"Kenapa ? Mencoba mengganggumu, lagi ?"kening di wajahnya kembali mengerut, berusaha membuat sebuah raut tanya yang sangat menggelikan. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya tepat di sampingku, berusaha untuk membuka dasi yang dikenakannya. Dan sontak telapak tanganku terulur untuk melepaskan dasi itu untuknya.

"Apa yang terjadi ? Kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Seperti ada ribuan balon yang menerbangkan puluhan beban yang memberatkanku saat ia menyesap bibirku dengan lembut. Bibirnya yang terus menyebut namaku saat ia terjaga di malam hari. Bibir ini bahkan juga membuatku gila saat lama tak merasakannya di bibirku. Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, melumat bibir plumku secara bergantian. Ingin melepaskannya tapi seperti akan sia-sia karena lengan Kyuhyun justru terulur untuk menahan tengkukku.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun yang terlebih dulu memutus tautan bibirnya dari lengkungan merah yang telah basah dengan salivanya. Namun bukan berarti ia melepaskan tubuhku, justru berganti melesakkan wajahnya dalam ceruk leherku.

"Apa yang diinginkan pria itu, heum ?"

"Kyuhyun-ah…"aku mencoba memanggil namanya dengan amat lembut. Ayolah, aku tak akan bisa berbicara jika ia terus membuat darahku berdesir sangat keras seperti sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kumohon dengarkan aku."

"Ck…"ia berdecih lirih. Dan aku bersumpah akan kupatahkan lehernya jika saja aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan lelah seperti saat ini. Entah apakah aku bisa melakukan hal sadis seperti itu pada lelaki yang membuatku bertekuk lutut seperti Kyuhyun, tapi raut wajahnya kini membuatku untuk memikirkan ribuan kali.

"Wae geure ?"tanyanya lagi.

"Kangin….entahlah. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik saat ini. Dia menelponku, berteriak seperti seorang yang kesakitan."jawabku masih dengan suara rendah namun sarat akan tanya.

"Sudah mencoba menghubunginya kembali ?"

Aku tersenyum. Benar-benar bodoh rasanya. Aku bahkan sama sekali tak memikirkan untuk mencoba menghubungi lelaki itu kembali dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi secara langsung. Otakku benar-benar bekerja jutaan kali lebih lambat di saat lelah memakan hampir seluruh tubuhku.

Kuraih sebuah benda pipih putih yang tergeletak di samping tubuhku. Menyentuh layar datar itu dengan tak sabar. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian melenyapkan senyuman yang ada di wajahku. Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sambungan ini. Hanya suara operator menyebalkan yang menyahut panggilanku. Jarang sekali. Kangin bahkan tak akan pernah membuatku menunggu lebih dari dua detik saat aku mencoba menelponnya.

"Tak ada jawaban."aku sedikit berbisik saat mencoba memberitahu Kyuhyun. Kurasa aku benar-benar butuh sebuah istirahat yang sangat panjang beberapa hari ini. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat melelahkan hari ini walaupun ini bukanlah lembur pertamaku.

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja. Jangan memikirkan hal yang bukan urusanmu, Lee Sungmin. Kasihan otak kecilmu itu jika harus berpikir terlalu keras."ia kecup lagi bibirku singkat. Namun tidak sesingkat yang kalian bayangkan. Ia bahkan memaksaku menahan napas hingga bermenit-menit.

"Begini lebih baik, bukan ? Kupikir aku akan menghabisimu di ranjang lain kali. Beristirahatlah, kau terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan kantung mata itu, Lee Sungmin."kupeluk tubuhnya erat, menyamankan sandaran kepalaku di dadanya.

"Bagaimana jika Kangin hyung dalam bahaya ? Teriakannya terdengar sangat menyakitkan."

"Jangan pernah membawa semua masalahmu pulang ke rumah, arra ? Tidurlah. Akan kucoba menghubunginya nanti. Tak ada penolakan kali ini, Lee Sungmin."

Ck, sudah kuduga. Aku tak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang kuinginkan dari Kyuhyun. Tapi beruntunglah jika ia membiarkanku untuk beristirahat malam ini. Ada bagusnya juga jika aku lelah, tak perlu keluar banyak tenaga untuk berdebat dengan bedebah tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini.

"Jaljayo, Kyu."

"Jalja."

.

.

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin, sampai kapan aku harus menyembunyikan ini darimu ? Mianhaeyo, Sungmin-ah. Saranghae.

To Be Continued

Big thanks for people who have given their reviews. Thanks for the support. Give your criticism or review. Thanks thanks thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau bukan seorang anak kecil lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tau apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Semuanya ada di tanganmu."

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, sekedar menghela napas dan mengatur semua sistem tubuh yang bekerja berkebalikan sekarang. Keringat dingin sudah mulai membasahi seluruh permukaan kulit pasiku.

"Kau tak memerlukannya, Cho. Kau hanya perlu mengorbankan sedikit bagian kecil hidupmu untuk mendapatkan semuanya. Tinggal selangkah lagi, bukan ?"

Detak jantungku bagai kembali berdebum keras ketika mendengar suara itu memenuhi gendang telingaku. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa seorang _Cho Kyuhyun_ ini akan melakukan hal-hal seperti yang ia katakan, mengingat semua pekerjaanku tidak jauh beda dengan para penggila harta yang pergi ke beberapa negara. Tapi, bisakah aku melakukannya ? Melakukan semuanya demi sebuah predikat terhebat yang bahkan akan menjadikanku orang yang tak terkalahkan sekaligus.

Haruskah aku melakukannya ?

Jemari tangan ini bergerak menggapai tepi meja dengan perlahan. Sudah kuputuskan. _'Ayo Cho, lakukan sekarang atau menjadi pengecut selamanya.'_

Jemari yang terbiasa menari indah di atas pelatuk pistol ini kini bergetar. Aku tak pernah ingin melihat tatapan meremehkan dari pria itu saat melihat jemari ini memucat tepat sebelum aku mengambil pena di atas mejanya, yang tiba-tiba bagaikan sebuah cambuk, menggerakkan tanganku untuk menuliskan goresan tanda di atas kertas. Dan aku merasa menjadi penjahat yang paling jahat setelahnya.

Sungmin-ah…

"Tsk, jangan cengeng, Cho. Detektif atau penjahat, semuanya berada di lingkungan yang sama, bukan ? Kau sudah memilih. Jadi, bersiaplah untuk mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan."

Suara-suara itu kembali meraung dalam pikiranku. Jemari sebelah kananku melepas pena besi, lantas sedetik kemudian memutar badan dan melangkah keluar ruangan dengan semua kekacauan yang kubuat sendiri dalam tiap sudut pikirku.

_Benar. Kau melakukan hal yang benar, Kyuhyun-ah. Semua ini bukan kesalahan. Ini hanya pengorbanan kecil untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali pada Sungmin. Kau melakukan ini untuk dirimu. Dia pasti mengerti. Kau tidak bersalah. Tidak. Kau tidak akan pernah salah, Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak akan pernah._

Aku masih berjalan di atas ambang kesadaranku. Tak tentu arah. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat, bukan karena gempa bumi atau guncangan dan sebagainya, melainkan karena gejolak pertahanan dalam hatiku yang hampir musnah. Saat ini aku bahkan tak sanggup memastikan apakah mataku yang memanas tidak menumpahkan air mata. Namun tetap saja, hanya sebuah ketidakwarasan yang akan bisa membuatku menahan semua desakan air mata ini, dan nyatanya aku memang sedang tidak waras sekarang.

_Aku benar. Aku tidak salah. Tidak akan pernah. Aku tak pernah salah._

Lagi dan lagi, hanya kalimat konyol itu yang terus berbuah dalam benakku. Seorang penjahat bukan hanya mereka yang merampok, membunuh, atau seperti yang diberitakan media tiap harinya. Aku bersumpah, aku mendengar sebuah tawa dari iblis gila yang mengambil alih naluriku sebagai seorang manusia dan terlebih sebagai seorang kekasih saat ini.

** CUTTHROAT**

"Benarkah ? Lalu kenapa semua tulisan yang telah kukirim tidak kau kembalikan dari awal, Tuan Jang ? Bukankah aku sudah memberikannya sejak dua minggu yang lalu ?"

Seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di atas kursi hitam itu seketika diam tak berkutik. Wajahnya yang semula memancarkan amarah kini menegang dengan bulir-bulir keringat dingin yang membasuh setiap garis kerutan di wajah tuanya.

Seorang pria muda lain di samping Sungmin hanya dapat menahan napas mendengar semua pertanyaan Sungmin dan kegigihannya melawan pria paruh baya itu. Keberanian yang terpancar di mata foxy Sungmin seolah mampu menutup mulut setiap orang, bahkan orang yang tak mengerti apapun seperti Ryeowook sekalipun.

"Ottokhae ? Apakah Anda tetap ingin mengembalikan semua tulisan yang telah saya koreksi lalu menuntut ganti rugi, lagi ?"suara tegas Sungmin masih mendominasi sandiwara busuk yang dimulai oleh Petinggi bermarga Jang sore itu.

"Penulis t-tidak menyukai kata-katamu yang terlalu tegas. Dia b-b-baru menemuiku kemarin. K-kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya lagi sampai besok jika tidak ingin aku menuntut ganti rugi. D-dan lagipula kau belum memberikan design layout pada kami."terdengar terbata dan gugup meski ditutupi dengan wajah tegas Tuan Jang.

Sungmin yang masih setia berdiri di depan meja kerja Tuan Jang hanya menyunggingkan senyum sinis. Begitu tajam tatapan matanya meski dilihat dari jarak jauh sekalipun.

"Tidak suka ? Waeyo ? Kupikir penulis buku ini adalah Nona Kim yang telah terbiasa menggunakan bantuanku untuk mengedit tulisannya. Bukankah begitu, Tuan Jang ?"sekejap ia mengetuk-ketukkan jemarinya di atas meja. "Ah, apakah aku harus menelpon Nona Kim untuk menanyakan bagian mana yang terlalu tegas kata-katanya ?"

Kali ini Sungmin mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, kembali bersua dengan nada sedikit berbisik. "Tsk, sayang sekali jika memang Nona Kim yang datang kesini dan mengatakan semua itu kemarin, padahal aku tau jika dia sedang ada di Jeju sejak dua hari yang lalu. Oh, matta, kurasa dia juga baru saja mengunggah fotonya di sana pagi ini. Yang berarti…"

Sunyi. Namun perlahan terdengar sebuah napas berat. Tatapan mata tajam dari Tuan Jang itu perlahan melemah. Semakin lama semakin jelas terlihat ketakutan dalam wajahnya. Ryeowook hanya dapat memandang kaku pada sosok Lee Sungmin yang terlihat begitu berkarisma.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Tapi, tolong, berikan design layout untuk buku ini secepatnya."

Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti lantas menunduk hormat dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama Kim Ryeowook, temannya.

** CUTTHROAT**

"Chukkahae, Sungmin-ah. Kau sungguh mengagumkan tadi. Wah…jeongmal daebak."sebuah tawa tipis terdengar dari bibir pria manis yang tengah meletakkan sekaleng minuman bersoda di atas meja kerja Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin terusik dengan semua suara yang ditimbulkan oleh Kim Ryeowook di ruangannya. Ia sedang melamun, ah tidak, berpikir tentang editor layout baru yang tak juga datang untuk bekerja, dan kedatangan Ryeowook membuyarkan semuanya.

"Kim Ryeowook, haruskah aku memasang papan tulisan besar dengan tulisan _'TOLONG, KETUK PINTU SEBELUM ANDA MASUK'_ di depan sana ?"ujarnya sarkatis.

"Aku sudah mengetuknya tadi."Ryeowook berjalan ke arah pintu dan mengetuk kayu bercat putih itu beberapa kali. "Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranmu."

"Tsk, kau pikir sebodoh apa aku ini ? Aku bahkan sedang melihat ke pintu itu sedari tadi."Sungmin membuka tutup kaleng soda yang ada di atas mejanya, lantas dengan cepat menghabiskan soda itu hingga tak ada yang tersisa.

"Lalu kenapa aku harus mengetuk pintumu jika kau sudah tau jika aku akan masuk dari tadi ? Membuang tenaga jika harus menggerakkan tanganku untuk mengetuk pintu."

"Aissh, bisa tidak kau diam ? Aku sedang berpikir."teriakan frustasi keluar dari bibir tipisnya dan langsung dismabut dengan tawa yang terbahak dari Ryeowook.

"Siapa ? Sunny lagi ?"Ryeowook kembali membuka percakapan setelah ada jeda beberapa saat di antara mereka berdua.

"Haissh, jinjja. Bisakah kau tidak menyebut nama itu di depanku. Kau mau mati, huh ?"Sebuah suara berat kembali terdengar dari bibir plum Sungmin.

"Kau sendiri yang membiarkan gadis itu pergi, padahal dia sangat menyukaimu. Argh, aku bahkan tak akan membiarkannya terlewat begitu saja jika aku ada di posisimu."sahut Ryeowook yang masih sibuk meneguk sodanya sembari berkeliling ruangan Sungmin, mengamat-amati buku-buku yang ada di rak milik sahabatnya itu.

Sungmin menghela napas jengah. "Kau pikir aku menyukainya ? Tsk."

"Kenapa tidak ? Kau tampak baik-baik saja jika Sunny mengunjungimu."Ryeowook menatap sekilas pada Sungmin yang masih duduk bersandar di kursinya.

"Cih, dia membosankan."alasan pendek yang terdengar sangat umum di kalangan para pria.

"Mworago ? Lalu apakah selalu berkencan dengan semua kertas-kertas ini membuatmu tidak merasa bosan ? Aigoo, aku harus mengantarmu ke psikiater setelah ini. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu dengan yeoja sekalipun, selain Sunny."Ryeowook menggeleng-geleng dan berdecak mencibir. "Kau benar-benar butuh disembuhkan dari syndrome pekerja keras, Lee Sungmin."

"Jika ada yang perlu disembuhkan, maka itu harusnya kau. Terlalu berisik dan mengganggu. Pergilah jika kau sudah selesai meminum soda itu."balasan sarkatis khas Sungmin memenuhi ruangan sederhana itu.

"Aigoo, aigoo, aigoo….lihatlah betapa kasarnya pria ini, pantas saja tak ada yeoja yang betah di sekelilingnya."Ryeowook berujar lirih, lantas menenggak habir cairan di dalam kaleng sembari melanjutkan acara melihat kumpulan buku Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah."pekik Ryeowook lagi.

"MWO ? MWORAGO ? Aissh, kau ini benar-benar…"balas Sungmin keras seraya berdiri dan menghentakkan tangannya di meja.

"Hiyaa, kau membuatku kaget, Lee Sungmin."teriak Ryeowook. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya darimana kau dapat buku _'A Time to Dance a Time to Die'_ ini. Argh, dasar aneh."

"Kangin. Puas ? Aku mendapatkannya dari Kangin. Bisakah kau pergi sekarang ? Aku ingin menggambar design layout untuk lelaki Jang gila itu."Sungmin kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kursi hitam kerjanya.

"Kangin ?"ulang Ryeowook penuh keraguan.

"Waeyo ? Iya, Kangin. Kim Young Woon. Puas ?"

"….."

"Waeyo ?"

Ryeowook memandang tajam ke arah Sungmin yang tengah mengerutkan dahi tanda tak mengerti. Namja berparas manis ini berjalan kaku, berlawanan dengan degup jantungnya saat ini yang berdetak tak berirama begitu mendengar nama itu di sebut oleh Sungmin.

"Kau tidak tahu berita hari ini, Sungmin-ah ?"wajah malaikat Ryeowook begitu sarat akan tanya pada Sungmin. Dan Sungmin hanya balik menatap pria itu tajam dengan sikap dingin yang berlebihan.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar menonton berita pagi atau membaca koran. Dan memangnya apa yang terjadi ? Perayaan besar-besar karena Presiden Baru ? Atau bintang-bintang hallyu yang tengah terlibat scandal ?"

"Kau pikir kau sedang bicara apa, Lee Sungmin ? Apa kau benar-benar tak mengetahuinya ?"

"Kau sedang bermain mari tebak berita hari ini, Kim Ryeowook ? Sayang sekali, aku tak akan pernah peduli tentang berita apapun selain tentang kehidupanku."senyum sinis seolah tak pernah lepas dari wajah manis Sungmin saat ini.

"Bahkan jika itu tentang berita kematian sahabatmu sendiri ?"Ryeowook menggeleng kecewa. "Kangin ditemukan bunuh diri di gang dekat apartemenmu kemarin malam. Sangat keterlaluan jika kau jika tidak mempedulikan berita seperti ini."lalu pemuda berambut coklat itu pun duduk di kursi depan meja kerja Sungmin dengan anggun.

Sungmin memandangi mata Ryeowook dengan tatapan dingin, "Kau sedang tidak bercanda ? Bagaimana bisa ?"

"Dugaan polisi, ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan pisau karena ditemukan pisau dengan sidik jarinya di samping mayat Kangin. Kau sungguh belum mendengar berita ini ?"

Sungmin diam, memilih tidak menjawab dan bermain kembali dengan semua pemikirannya sendiri.

"Haahhhh, baiklah. Aku akan pergi, Tuan Sungmin. Dan tentang tawaranku untuk pergi ke psikiater, aku tidak main-main."Ryeowook lantas berdiri, melenggang keluar dari ruangan Sungmin tanpa terbalaskan sepatah kata pun dari lelaki itu.

"_Kangin, tak mungkin bunuh diri. Ada hal yang aneh di sini ? Cho Kyuhyun, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."batin Sungmin lirih._

** CUTTHROAT**

"Sudah malam, dan kau masih ingin berdiri di depan jendela seperti itu ?"suara manisnya yang khas membuyarkan lamunanku dalam sekejap.

"Sungmin-ah."aku memekik senang saat melihat sosok pria yang tengah tersenyum di ambang pintu. Langsung saja aku berlari dan memeluknya, memfokuskan gerakan bibirku untuk menyapu tiap jengkal kulit leher putihnya. "Nan bogoshipoyo."bisikku seraya mengecap sejenak bibir manis miliknya.

"Kau bahkan baru berpisah 15 jam denganku hari ini, Cho. Kau aneh."nada suaranya ceria meski ucapannya sangat kasar. "Apa kau terbentur sesuatu pagi ini ?"

Ck, apa-apaan pria ini. Aku tidak sedang dalam mood bercanda, Lee Sungmin. Ingin sekali kuhabiskan malam ini bersamamu. Bukan hal sulit untuk membuatmu jatuh di ranjang bersamaku, karena hal itu yang akan terjadi mala mini.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang ? Bukankah tulisanmu sudah selesai kemarin ?"

"Aku harus menggambar design layout juga. Kau sudah makan ?"

Ah, kenapa harus selalu hal itu yang kau tanyakan saat bertemu denganku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah semua makanan yang biasa kau siapkan itu bisa membuatku lebih kenyang daripada '_melahapmu_'.

"Sudah."setidaknya ini bisa membuatnya berhenti memaksaku untuk makan larut malam seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau sudah pulang lebih dulu kali ini ? Tidak ada kasus baru, hmm ?"sebuah tangan seputih susu terulur menyusuri lekuk wajahku, lengannya yang lain bergerak merapatkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali melakukan ini ? Mencoba menggodaku, Minimi ?"tanyaku seduktif.

"Apapun yang kulakukan, bukankah akan selalu membuat tergoda, Kyu ?"tanyanya pelan. Terdengar lebih seperti rayuan di telingaku.

"Bahkan hanya dengan napasmu, kau sudah mampu menggodaku, Sungmin."

Sungmin terkekeh kecil. Dari jarak sedekat ini kurasakan hembus napasnya menyapu kulit leherku, bahkan dalam jarak ini aku bisa menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuhnya. "Menurutmu begitu ?"pertanyaannya selalu memprovokasi. "Lalu bagaimana dengan ini ?"

Dalam sekali gerakan, Sungmin telah menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. _Ck, kau yang memulainya, bunny._

"Kyuuuu….."suara lenguhan kecil benar-benar membuatku semakin gila saat mengulum dua belah bibirnya bergantian. Namun secepatnya kucoba untuk kembali berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaanku ini. Tanpa harus mencoba untuk menyakiti bibir manisnya dengan menggigitnya, aku memberi isyarat untuk menyusuri mulut bagian dalamnya. Dan ia menyetujuinya. Kini bukan hanya ciuman panas ini yang bertambah semakin dalam, tapi juga tanganku yang bergerak semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya. Rasanya manis dan mungkin tak akan pernah kudapatkan lagi setelah ini.

Ia lepas paksa ciuman panas kami saat aku semakin menggila dengan mencoba melepas kancing kemejanya. "Kyu, chakkaman. Jangan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini sekarang."ujarnya berbisik seraya menahan tubuhku dengan meletakkan dua tangannya di dadaku. Aissh, kau membuatku gila, Lee Sungmin.

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa ? Hanya menciummu sampai pagi ?"kuharap dia mau berpikir ulang dengan pertanyaan ini.

"Tidak. Kita harus bicara."Hah, kau pikir akan mudah mengendalikanku, Lee Sungmin ?

"Selesaikan ini semua, baru kita bicara. Atau bicara sambil menyelesaikan ini di atas ranjang sana ?"

"Kau gila. Tidak, Kyu. Kumohon kali ini, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Lagi dan lagi kulihat permohonan dalam mata foxynya. Lengannya yang semula berada di dadaku kini kembali melingkar di pinggangku dan berganti menyandarkan wajahnya dalam dadaku. Membuatnya bisa mendengarkan detak jantungku yang memburu saat bersamanya.

"Aku milikmu. Kau bisa melakukan hal seperti ini sesuka hatimu kapanpun kau mau, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu."kalimat penolakan ini harusnya membuatku sakit hati, tapi entah kenapa justru menjadi obat kekecewaan yang tak aku pahami.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi ?"ucapku lembut seraya menopagkan daguku di puncak kepalanya.

"Kangin meninggal. Dia meninggal semalam. Polisi mengatakan dia bunuh diri, tapi kurasa ada yang aneh di sini. Bisakah kau membantuku ?"

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak untuk mengatur semua sistem tubuhku yang seketika terkoyak di tempatnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

Harusnya aku tahu bahwa Sungmin akan mengetahui semua hal yang sebenarnya, mengingat ia bukanlah anak kecil yang mudah ditipu atau lebih tepatnya memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang berlebih.

Tapi sungguh, aku tak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Bukankah akan lebih baik tidak meminta bantuanku dalam hal ini, Lee sungmin ? Kau bahkan meminta tolong pada penjahat untuk menemukan penjahat ?

"Tidurlah, kau tak perlu mengurus semua hal ini sekarang."bisikku padanya.

_Tidak. Kau tidak harus mengetahuinya, Lee Sungmin._

**To Be Continued**

**Thanks to people who have given review. Thanks a lot for the critics. Thanks a bunch. Mind to review again in this chapter ?**


End file.
